Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 116
. He thinks about how he should return home to his wife and check on Aunt May, but as "the Spider" he insists that he needs to be here.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. In addition to this, Aunt May had just recently suffered a stroke in , prompting Peter to renounce his civilian identity in . Among the mourners are Lance Bannon's parents, his fiancee Amy Powell, as well as members of the Daily Bugle including J. Jonah Jameson, Joe Robertson, Ben Urich, and Cole Cooper. Seeing how Amy's roommates are there to support her, Cole decides to say a few words. The funeral is crashed by Archer Brycer and his butler Victor. Seeing this, Betty Brant tells them that their arrival here is in poor taste. Bryce is not the only uninvited attendee, as Detective Sloan Chase takes this opportunity to try and question John Jameson. Seeing the detective causes J. Jonah Jameson to lose his temper, interrupting Cole's eulogy in order to berate the officer. Betty excuses Jonah for him, saying that they are all vulnerable to their emotions following the death of Lance Bannon. This recent outburst prompts Amy and Lance's parents to leave since the rest of the funeral is ruined. Later, at the Daily Bugle, Betty Brant gives Detective Chase her files on the FACADE investigation. This includes a list of suspects that suggest a financial motivation linked to the theft of the FACADE armor during the Macro Science gala.The FACADE armor was stolen in It's as they go through their files that J. Jonah Jameson admits that his son John lied about their alibis about being together. He admits that he went home by himself, leaving his son John without an alibi.Jonah and John were both at the Daily Bugle just prior to the murder of Lance Bannon, as seen in . As they try and figure out who FACADE is, the killer comes flying toward J. Jonah Jameson's office in order to kill them all. However, Spider-Man is there to stop him before he can smash through the window. The wall-crawler knew where to find FACADE thanks to the spider-tracer he placed on the villain earlier. As the two fight atop the Daily Bugle, Spider-Man deduces a way to defeat FACADE. Using his webbing, the wall-crawler forces FACADE's fists together as he charges up another bio-blast. This causes feedback that seriously damages FACADE's armor. After the killer falls to the ground, Spider-Man rips off the armor's chest in order to get at the pilot inside. Unfortunately, the armor has a defense mechanism that shocks Spider-Man. When he is woken up later by Betty Brant, the person piloting the FACADE armor had fled before anyone could find out who he really was. With the killer escaped, Betty, Jonah, and Detective Sloan agree to redouble their efforts to find out who FACADE really was. Not being much of a detective, Spider-Man leaves them to it and leaves the scene. That night, the mystery killer pays a visit to Lance Bannon's grave. He can't believe the irony of the situation. Even though nobody will be able to tie him to the FACADE murders, it was Lance Bannon's death that led to the destruction of his armor, leaving him a hollow facade after all. While at a hospital in Forest Hills, Mary Jane watches over Aunt May, hoping that her husband Peter eventually arrives to be with them. At that moment, a mysterious man arrives at the hospital, coming to check on May Parker. However, when Peter finally arrives, this man decides to flee the scene before he is identified by Peter.This mystery man is the long-lost Spider-Clone, as revealed . However, Peter Parker is not ready to face the reality of his civilian life and leaves soon after. While at a nearby pay phone, the mystery man calls the hospital and is advised that Aunt May is in stable condition. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Victor * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes Events in this story happen behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Spider-Man is saved from FACADE by Betty Brant. * - Spider-Man defeats FACADE. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}